


Christian/Andrew one-shots

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Falsettos RPF
Genre: Don't hate me for shipping the actors, I'm in love with Christian Borle, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex, blojobs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: A series of Christian Borle one shots.All smutty





	1. The first time

Andrew paced the wooden floor of his room in the theatre, a raging hard-on showing from his pants.  
He hit his fist on the hard wall and sighed in frustration.  
"Why now, today of all days" As much as tried he couldn't will the erection to go away.

  
He normally felt a certain stiring in his lower region when he performed Falsettos with Christian, but he'd never gotten fully hard from it.

It was just, being so close to him, wanting to just stop the scene and fuck him into the stage.  
God he wanted it so bad.

Andrew, about to implode from arousal turned to leave his dressing room and stepped outside the door. He had had enough and wanted to go home and deal with it then.  
Andrew shut the door behind him before he felt himself collide with a certain someone, which didn't help with his current predicament.

  
"Andrew, leaving so soon?" Christian looked up at the man he ran into and then down to where their bodies connected, feeling a bulge against his leg.

Oh, he thought, that's where he's going.

Andrew's day couldn't get worse, literally crashing into the man who had gotten him hard, whilst he was hard.

To be fair, Christian could come in useful...

Screw it, Andrew thought and grabbed the other man by the neck, crushing their lips together,  startling the shorter man into kissing back.  
He had done this many times before, on stage, but he felt so much better doing it as himself, being able to touch him without thousands of people watching.

Christian figured out the bulge he felt was the cause for this, he was still in slight shock when Andrew pulled him into his dressing room and shut the door behind him. Pushing him against the closed door.

"A-andrew wait" He broke the kiss. "I'm, I'm-

"Straight, I understand" Andrew looked down in disappointment when he cut him off. "I was stupid to assume that you'd be into me when you clearly like that girl from the coffee shop, you're not into guys, I get it, I'm sorry fo-

Christian cut him off and kissed him full on the lips. "I was gonna say, I'm leaning on the doorknob could we move? "

Andrew laughed and let his head fall onto Christian's shoulder. This in turn caused the other man to laugh as well.

"You honestly think I'd cling all over you in rehearsal if I was straight?"

Andrew shrugged, "I dunno, thought you were 'getting into character'" He replied.

Their laughter soon faded in silence. 

"So, um, you okay?" Christian asked with slight awkwardness. 

He sighed, reminded of the rock hard issue in his pants, "not really" 

This could be fun, he thought, a smirk curling at the corners of his lips.

"Whys that?" Christian questioned, fully aware of the situation. 

"Dude, come on, you know" Andrew pushed his hips forward in a 'touch me, I'm hard and need sex' way. 

"Do I? Maybe you should show me" He teased. 

Andrew took Christian's hand, leading it down to where his pants were tented around his crotch. 

"That a helpful explanation?" Christian swallowed the groan about to escape when he felt the younger man twitch under his touch.

He couldn't help but squeeze, liking the little thrust Andrew did in order to gain more friction. He ground his palm against the solid member extracting a moan from the other man. 

"Christian..." he breathed out. "Fuck, more"

He rubbed Andrew's cock with a firm grip until he was panting, his forehead on Christian's shoulder again.

"Like that?" He asked in a deep, lusty voice. "Uh huh" Andrew barely sounded audible. "S good"

"You close?" Christian pushed against him harder causing him to shudder.

"I've been close since I-ighh first ran into you"

"Really?" 

Christian unzipped Andrew's pants and pulled out his weeping cock.

He could've cum right there, at the skin to skin contact but Christian moved his hand away far too quickly.

"Christian, please"

He didn't respond, but softly pushed Andrew back a little and fell to his knees in front of him. 

Liking his lips, Christian took a hold of the other man's cock, gently placing the tip in his mouth.

As he was drawn in further, Andrew moaned his name, head swimming in pure bliss. 

"Christian. Guh agh" He looked up directly into Andrew's eyes as he deep throated him completely.

Andrew had barely gotten out a warning of pulling Christian's hair before he was spilling down his throat. 

He didn't seem off put by this,  instead he hummed around the cock and took everything he was given before standing again.

"Better?" Christian smirked.

Andrew's eyes were dark and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Uh huh" was all he managed to say. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing he was zipping up his pants and stood steady again. 

Christian had his hand on the outside of his pants, palming himself.

"Allow me" Said Andrew, replacing his hand with his own and unzipping the fly. Getting a strong grip, he pumped his hand up and down. Christian had one hand on the wall behind him and the other attached to Andrew's bicep.

"Fuck" he swore as the other man increased the pace of his movements. "Jesus Christ"

"Nope, just me" Andrew replied.

Christian repeated a mantra of "yes, yes" as he neared the edge, not being embarrassed by cumming so early when he was being touched like this.

"Andrew, gonna cum" he moaned as he emptied out into the younger man's hand, shooting all up his wrist. 

Andrew brought his hand up to his mouth and flicked his tongue out to remove each white streak. 

"Damn" 


	2. A Christian/Andrew College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Christian/Andrew fic. Not related to the first chapter, just another one shot.  
> Collage AU.

 

"Haven't you finished yet?" Andrew whined as he fiddled with the collar of the other man's shirt.

Christian had his eyes glued to his computer screen writing out some assignment or other on the acting technique of Stanislavski.

"I've only got a paragraph or two to finish then you can have me all to yourself"

Andrew leant forward so he had his lips mere millimetres from Christian's ear, this caused the hairs on his neck to rise to attention as Andrew's warm breath travelled over his skin. Hot air down his shirt.

"I want you to myself now" 

Christian's eyes fell shut as he replied, "I'm almost done" , the softness in his voice evident to the fact that Andrew was having an effect over him.                             Turning his head, he saw the man in question with his lip stuck out in that adorable pout he did when he didn't get his way. 

Christian let his eyes travel down the perfectly chiseled face of Andrew Rannells,  to lie on his pink, totally kissable mouth,  that  took,  near enough, all of his self control to not shove his mouth against and tongue fuck him into the sofa. 

"I promise" 

"Fine" Andrew sat back and smirked to himself, obviously knowing and absolutely loving the power he had over his boyfriend at that moment.

Christian took a breath and tried to regain his train of thought about what he was doing.      Ah, yes. His hands continued their work on his black and white keyboard. 

 

About 20 seconds had gone by and the younger man was getting bored, with a playful smirk forming on his lips, Andrew slowly lifted his hand from where it lay on his black, jean covered knee and dragged it across to Christian's lap, gently resting itself on his upper thigh.

Christian immediately tensed up but continued to work none the less.

Andrew's hand started to run small circles on Christian's leg, edging closer toward his target.

This caused Christian's hands to freeze above the keyboard with the breath caught in his throat as Andrew's hand crept across to the tent forming in his pants, he moved his hand up, stroking gently on the bulge he found before setting his fingers on Christian's zipper and expertly pulling it down.

Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the groan that escaped as Andrew's grip tightened and he felt himself being pulled out of the confinments of his pants.

Although he wasn't willing to give up control just yet, Christian tried to go back to typing, well he tried, unfortunately Andrew wasn't going to let him do that. He pumped his leaking cock so fast and gripped so tight the thought of exploding was a quite clear possibility.

"Andrew..." what was meant as a warning soon transitioned into a breathy moan as Andrew twisted his hand up and ran his thumb over the slit, causing Christian's hands to leap off the keyboard and grip the material of the couch either side of his lap. 

Andrew's other hand slowly reached out and closed the lid of the laptop as to move it to the side. 

Christian's breathing was picking up pace as his body rushed with pure pleasure. 

The taller man, not letting loose, climbed across and lifted a leg over his lover, to get better access to his main goal. He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on Christian's, lightly quivering lips. 

"Jesus, fuck, ohh, fuck"   
Christian's legs were shaking, his climax rapidly approaching. 

Andrew smirked slightly to himself and stop moving his hand, his boyfriend glaring up at him, cheeks flushed. 

"What the fuck" He panted

Andrew, somehow managing to look insanely innocent during all these, replied with "I want to feel you inside me"   
And without even waiting for a response he stood up, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them to the wooden floor, quickly followed by his blue and black boxer-briefs. 

Andrew reached into the drawer of the sofa side cabinet and pulled out a condom and a small lube bottle, climbing back onto Christian's lap, he ripped open the packet with his teeth and rolled the rubber down Christian's length. 

Pouring a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his fingers, Andrew leant back and eased one of his fingers past the first ring of muscle. 

He felt himself start to loosen, so he added another digit, moaning lightly, the sounds coming to the attention of Christian's cock, it ached with need and became impossiblely harder from the sight.

The older man lifts his head forward and claimed Andrew's mouth as his own, his tongue pushing for entrance between his lips.   
"I wanna fuck you" 

Andrew stopped touching himself and allowed Christian to take control, never being more turned on in his entire life than at this moment. 

Christian positioned himself under the taller man and thrust into his tightness, Andrew hissed, taking a moment to adjust before silenty encouraging Christian to carry on. 

He pushed deeper and Andrew rode him harder, both of them producing sounds that would make a porn star blush. 

Andrew riding him toward the brink of extacy, Christian, for lack of a better word, roared, as he bucked up and released all he could.   
He grabbed hold of Andrew's dick and stroked him up and down, gathering pace with an animalistic urge to see him cum. 

"Oh god, yes, Christian, please, fuckkkk"   
He pulsed up into his hand as the world around him disolved into bliss, his chest rose and fell as the post-orgasmic buzz overcame them both. 

Andrew collapsed down onto Christian's chest, their bodies interlinking in a way that shared a deeper connection than just sex.   
They were truly meant to be together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
